Picking up the Pieces
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: Haruhi has loved him since her freshman year of high school, but he never seemed to pay any attention to her, so she continued on with her life. Now that everyone has graduated, and the former host club has seen her flit from man to man, is it finally time for the Shadow King to rise from the ashes, and reclaim his title? Will change to M rating in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the main Ouran High School Host Club storyline.

Chapter 1

***Crash***

"I hate him! I never want to see him anywhere near me ever again! I'll sue him if he does!" Haruhi threw yet another expensive vase that the twins had given to her as a gift. It started as a joke back in high school, but the more Haruhi started dating; the more she started accumulating these vases for moments like this. Haruhi and the twins were in their second year of college, and life was going great. Well that is until Haruhi's most recent (ex) boyfriend was caught having relations with a mutual friend of theirs. His excuse was that Haruhi wasn't around enough, which only made her angrier since he knew how important becoming a lawyer was to her. Needless to say, her inner ice demon appeared, and he was never to be seen again. Throughout her tirade, the twins carefully entered her modest apartment that she had received as part of her university scholarship. They both sighed as Hikaru went to fetch the vacuum and Kaoru went to comfort their friend. She was out of breath by the time he reached her, and just slumped into his awaiting arms.

"What happened this time Haruhi? Did Kenji do something to you?" As frustrated as Kaoru was, he always spoke to her calmly so as to not start another fight. They both made that mistake the first time around, and boy did they get punished for it. She sniffled angry tears into Kaoru's shirt as she tried to gain her composure back.

"I found him and Marie in the library…the library of all places! Where people go to study! Anyways, he won't be coming around anymore, that no good useless…" Kaoru pulled her into a hug. It wasn't becoming of a young woman to use such vulgar language, even if she's only in the presence of her two best friends. He wouldn't let her stoop so low over some guy who isn't even worth it. Hikaru finished cleaning up the shards that was once a beautiful Victorian vase, and wrapped his arms around his broken friend.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll make sure you never have to see him again!" The twins looked at each other and nodded. _'Let's call the boss and add another to the list."_

The rest of the night was spent hanging out in Haruhi's apartment with movies and alcohol. It became their unspoken tradition since Haruhi started dating. None of her boyfriends lasted a month for one reason or another, but the twins were there to support her each time it ended with her in tears.

**Other side of campus**

"Mon ami! I just heard from Hikaru and Kaoru that Haruhi broke up with Kenji! We must go over to her apartment and comfort her! My poor daughter must be dying on the inside from heartbreak! Kyouya are you even listening to me!?" As Tamaki flustered about, Kyouya was finishing up a business paper that he had due in a couple of weeks. Figuring that his blonde friend would plan some sort of outing in the near future, he wanted to get as much of his work done as he could. Ootori's do not get behind, especially when it comes to their work. Putting the final touches on his paper, Kyouya closed his laptop and turned to face Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Haruhi is a big girl, and can take care of herself. We don't need to run to her rescue every time she ends a relationship. Let the twins handle it, and we'll see her at our weekly Sunday night dinner." Kyouya got up only to be met with huge puppy eyes. He knew this game all too well, and he also knew that his friend knew that the puppy eyes could not be resisted. Accepting defeat, Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose and put on his shoes. Looking back so that Tamaki could only see the light reflecting off of his glasses, he added, "Let's make this quick. I have a test in the morning, and do not need any more distractions than the ones you've given me thus far."

He could hear his loud idiotic friend bouncing down the hall before he could even lock the door. "Maybe this time she'll notice me…" Kyouya whispered to himself as he attempted to catch up to the blonde.

**Haruhi's apartment**

Haruhi and Kaoru sat on the couch while Hikaru occupied the floor in front of them. It was nearing midnight, and the twins were not ready (or in this case able) to go home. What started as venting turned into a heavy drinking session, making the boys too inebriated to leave. So instead they all sat in the living room, talking about life and their future endeavors.

"Haruhi, you really need better taste in men." Hikaru slurred eyes half open. "This is fun and all, but I'm not sure my liver can take many more of these late nights in with you."

"Isn't there anyone in the host club that you like?" Kaoru piped in. "You know we all love you and can take care of you."

The nervous look on her face was all Hikaru needed to squeeze himself next to Haruhi on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru snaked their arms around Haruhi's shoulders and held her in place. "Spill it." They both pried, causing Haruhi to turn beet red. And while it pained them to know that they might not be her love interest, they supported their best friend regardless of which member it was that she had feelings for. Well, except for Tono.

The small brunette tried to free herself, but knew she wasn't strong enough to take them both on, so she quickly gave up and resumed her slumped position. "No one…" she mumbled quietly, knowing that the answer wouldn't suffice, but it gave her an extra minute to think of a better one. She was right, and the twins stopped their pulling only to get into her face with suspicious faces.

"You're the worst liar, you know that? Now why don't you tell your brothers just who it is that you might have a crush on?"

"Yea, that's the only way we'll let you go!"

Haruhi continued to sit there silently, weighing her options. The twins were getting bored waiting for her answer, so they decided to move it along a little faster.

"Oh Hikaru?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"We specifically purchased this couch because it folds out into a bed, correct?"

"Why yes my dear brother, I believe we did. I'm pretty sure all three of us can fit, and we can snuggle Haruhi allllll night long until she tells us her secret. How does that sound?"

"Oh, that just sounds marvelous my dear brother. And tomorrow starts the weekend, so we can stay in bed all day as well! Shall I call our maids over to take care of us so that we won't have to let go of our precious toy?"

The alcohol was getting to her head, and she was ready for her friends to go home so that she could go to sleep and finish wallowing over the man who would never want her. Realizing there was no other option, Haruhi sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone, ok?"

The twins stopped their antics, and listened carefully. They didn't expect her to give in so easily. And just to make sure she didn't chicken out, Hikaru passed her the last of the alcohol, knowing full well that Haruhi was a lightweight. She gratefully took the bottle, finished it, and took a moment to collect her thoughts. There was absolute silence throughout the apartment, not even a breath could be heard as the twins waited in anticipation. A few minutes passed, and Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. The alcohol had finally taken over.

"Come on Haru, just tell us already! It's the boss isn't it!? You've finally fallen for his charm, right?" Hikaru got up angrily, assuming he was correct with her continued silence. Trying to calm down his brother, Kaoru grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hika, let her tell us! You can't jump to conclusions like tha-"

"No Kaoru! I knew all along that I would lose to that guy! I told you she had a thing for Tamaki, but you wouldn't believe me! I don't know why she's been dating all of these commoners and getting her heart broken, when the boss has been in love with her since high school! Were you playing hard to get Haruhi? Huh? Because if you were, you've been a shitty friend towards me and Kaoru by having us pick up the pieces each time. Well you know what? I'm done playing therapist each month you find fault in your newest boyfriend. I hope you and Tamaki are happy!" Hikaru gathered his belongings, not noticing the two other hosts who had arrived to comfort their newly single friend.

The alcohol had affected Haruhi to the point where she just didn't know what to say or how to feel. She was trying to deny Hikaru's accusations, yet the words weren't coming out, so instead she just sat there with silent tears streaming down her face. Kaoru was caught in the middle. He knew he had to calm his bother down, but then he looked over at his friend who was crying by herself. Seeing the two seniors walk up to her apartment, Kaoru knew the path he had to take.

**Kyouya and Tamaki POV**

"I'm so glad you decided to come with me, Kyouya!" Tamaki was skipping happily in the direction of Haruhi's apartment. "I know you said that you had some work to do, but it makes me so glad that you're putting family first! Our daughter is going to be so excited to see you caring for her after such a traumatic experience! You're so good to our little girl!" Tamaki squealed as Kyouya pushed his glasses up, hiding his true feelings behind the glass. "Tamaki I told you, we are not in high school anymore, and while we may still be a part of the Host Club family, we are in no way Haruhi's parents. And we don't even know what happened yet. She could've gotten bored with this one too, so don't jump to conclusions until we hear what really happened."

As they were nearing the complex, they heard yelling, and it was coming from Haruhi's apartment. With no time to waste, the boys started running to save the Host Club princess from whoever was causing her distress. As they reached her floor, they were able to make out the conversation. They paused and looked at each other when they heard the familiar voices.

"_Come on Haru, just tell us already! It's the boss isn't it!? You've finally fallen for his charm, right?"_

"_Hika, let her tell us! You can't jump to conclusions like tha-"_

"_No Kaoru! I knew all along that I would lose to that guy! I told you she had a thing for Tamaki, but you wouldn't believe me! I don't know why she's been dating all of these commoners and getting her heart broken, when the boss has been in love with her since high school! Were you playing hard to get Haruhi? Huh? Because if you were, you've been a shitty friend towards me and Kaoru by having us pick up the pieces each time. Well you know what? I'm done playing therapist each month you find fault in your newest boyfriend. I hope you and Tamaki are happy!"_

A flash of red ran past the guys, with his twin no far behind. Upon noticing his friends, Kaoru stopped to explain. "Hikaru drank too much, got upset and I'm afraid that he's said some things to hurt Haruhi. Please take care of her, and I'll go calm down Hikaru. I already told her that I'll call her tomorrow. Thank you Senpai's." Bowing in gratitude, Kaoru tried to catch up to his brother.

**Haruhi's Apartment**

Kyouya and Tamaki cautiously stepped into the now disheveled apartment. With empty bottles on the floor, books strewn about, and the coffee table flipped over, the boys couldn't even begin to imagine what just occurred. And there, in the dark, on the couch, was Haruhi. She didn't seem to notice their presence, continuing to stare into her empty apartment.

Kyouya's heart broke seeing the only girl he's ever loved in such a state. Hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, tears dried on her face, but she was still the most beautiful woman to him. All throughout high school he had watched her from afar, afraid that by courting her, it would also tear a friendship apart, for he knew how his best friend felt for her. So he patiently sat by the sidelines, waiting to be chosen as Haruhi's suitor, but that call never came. Instead he's had to watch her go from male to male, heartbreak after heartbreak, never finding the right match for one reason or another. And after each breakup, Kyouya tried to convince himself that he was worthy of asking her on a date, but by the time he was ready, another had swooped into Haruhi's life, ruining his chance. Before Tamaki could get to her, Kyouya kneeled in front of her, wiping away any wet tears still left on her face.

"Haruhi? Can you hear me? Blink twice if you understand me." Kyouya's voice was gentle, not wanting to scare her out of her thoughts. Not saying anything, Haruhi blinked twice upon his command, not quite realizing who was speaking to her.

"She blinked Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled in excitement.

"Hush! We don't want to scare her. She looks like she's in a state of shock. I'm going to try and help her, but you have to be quiet!" Kyouya's commanding voice was all Tamaki needed to shut up and sit silently on the floor.

Kyouya turned back to the brunette girl, placing his hands on top of hers. "Haruhi, can you tell us what happened?" Kyouya had heard what Hikaru said before he stormed out, and was praying that none of it was true, but deep down, he had a feeling that the red head could be right. His first priority had to be Haruhi though; his feelings could wait until later. Tilting Haruhi's head up to face him, he could see all of the sadness within her usually warm and cheerful chocolate orbs. "Please talk to us, Haruhi. We're only trying to help." Kyouya pressed, wanting to ease her pain. "Hikaru's right…" Haruhi whispered so that only Kyouya could hear her.

Kyouya felt his stomach sink upon hearing those words; the words that he was dreading to hear all night; the words that just sealed his fate with Haruhi. Why did fate have to treat him this way? It wasn't fair. Why must he stand off to the side while his best friend gets the girl? Years of pining should count for something, right?

It was faint, but Kyouya heard her call his name.

"Kyouya…"

A/N – Hello my fellow readers! It has been many, many years since I've last posted, and I'm excited to say that I'm finally back! I really hope you enjoy this story as well as the rewrites and new stories that I've just recently posted. Reviews are always welcome.

XOiHeaRTMiLoOX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Kyouya…"_

Haruhi's voice resonated throughout Kyouya's body. He doesn't remember how they got into this position, but somehow Haruhi had buried herself into Kyouya's chest as his arms wrapped securely around the small woman that he had long fallen in love with. Feeing her tremble, Kyouya started running his fingers through the short brown locks that Haruhi continued to prefer over her longer hair, massaging her scalp each time he reached the base of her neck. Once she started to calm down, Kyouya pulled Haruhi away slightly, just enough to see her tear stained face. Sliding her hair behind her ear, he wiped away any remaining tears before trying their previous conversation again.

"Now that you've calmed down a little, want to tell me what happened? What did that idiot twin do to you?" Kyouya tried to hide the anger within his voice at the thought of their friend doing something to make their secret princess cry. He just couldn't control himself when it came to her.

Soft sobs were heard throughout the apartment as Tamaki tried to piece together what might have happened. He turned towards his best friend only to be shocked at the sight in front of him. Never before had he seen such emotion coming from the stoic man with glasses. From the way he was stroking her hair to the soft whispers in her ear, Tamaki finally realized that his best friend was in love. And by the looks of it, he's had those feelings for a while now. Not wanting to disturb their moment, Tamaki retreated to the kitchen to see if there was something he could clean.

"_So you're my competitor, eh Mon Ami? Hm, this should be interesting. I'll let you have this moment Ootori."_

Now alone in the living room, Haruhi lifted her gaze to catch the worried grey orbs staring back at her. She knew that she could trust those eyes and the man behind them, now all she had to do was find her voice.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and Tamaki. You really didn't need to come here. Hikaru had a right to be angry." Haruhi started weakly, her voice still hoarse from her earlier sobbing. Kyouya wasn't buying her apology, and instead grasped both of her hands and held on tightly.

"Haruhi, Hikaru had no right to yell at you like he did. And I'm glad I came; there's no way I could leave one of my closest friends to suffer on her own. I won't even charge you for my time." Hearing a slight attempt at a laugh coming out instead of sobs, Kyouya pulled Haruhi back into his embrace and continued running his long fingers through her soft locks. "Now will you tell me what caused you such distress?"

Sighing contentedly at the gentle touches, Haruhi pulled herself from her thoughts and tried to formulate how she wanted to tell Kyouya without him going on the warpath. She knew what the third Ootori son was capable of. "Fine, but you need to promise me that you won't overreact."

"I promise nothing of the sort, but I will take your request into consideration."

"_Well, that's better than nothing."_ Haruhi thought to herself, knowing it was best not to keep the Shadow King waiting. "If you must know, the twins came over for another drinking session and to keep me company. You were right about Kenji and I should have listened to you, but it's officially over, so you'll never have to see him around anymore. Hikaru was drunk and misinterpreted the conversation we were having, that's all. Now if you don't mind, it's late and I have an apartment to clean." Struggling to get up, Haruhi maneuvered out of Kyouya's arms, and headed towards Tamaki's hiding place. Instead of finding the mess from earlier, she found a domestic looking blonde Frenchman throwing the last of the vase shards away. "Thank you for coming over Tamaki, but I think that I would like to be left alone for now. I'll see you both Sunday for dinner?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up at seeing his daughter looking almost back to normal, and pulled her into a tight squeeze, nuzzling his face enthusiastically into her hair. "Are you sure that you're going to be ok my precious daughter? Did talking to Mommy help? Because Daddy is here too if you need me! Oh, how I hate to see you in such pain! That is why my daughter should not be dating! There are bad, bad people in this world that can hurt you. Oh, I know! You should just stay with Daddy, and I'll promise to always take care of you! Doesn't that sound nice!?"

Sensing Haruhi's discomfort, Kyouya rose from the couch and tried to pry Tamaki off. "Come on _Daddy_. I'm sure our _daughter_ has had a tiring day, and needs some sleep. We'll see her in a couple of days, ok? Plus _Mommy_ has an early class, and doesn't want to have to kill _Daddy_ due to lack of sleep." Quickly sensing that his best friend wasn't kidding, Tamaki released Haruhi, kissed her cheek, and waved goodbye as he left her soon to be empty apartment. Kyouya did one final check on Haruhi before he too took his leave and bid her a good night.

Finally Haruhi was alone to gather her thoughts about everything that happened today. She broke up with Kenji, drank with the twins, had a fight with Hikaru, and had Tamaki and Kyouya stay with her until she calmed herself. The only part that she couldn't wrap her head around was how gentle and compassionate her bespectacled friend was to her. Never had she seen that look in his eyes, especially after one relationship ending nights. She knew the boys were all getting tired of her dating patterns, but not all of them had the privilege of actually dating, so she couldn't take too much offense when they said something to her. She knew that they only did it because she was the closest thing to a female friend that they were ever going to get, and the bond they all shared was something spectacularly special and rare. They really were a family.

But was family supposed to feel the way that Haruhi feels about a particular member of her "Ouran Family"? Ever since her first Ouran School Fair, Haruhi started seeing a member of the Host Club as more than just a friend. But because of what happened that day and who she stood up to, Haruhi never had the courage to pursue it further for fear of being turned down or internally threated due to her economic status. Instead, Haruhi decided to strengthen her friendship with him and find a commoner boyfriend during college. What she didn't expect was finding many boyfriends with just as many faults, and none of them could compare to _**him**_.

"Oh Mom, for once I wish I was in the same social circle so that we could be together…"

A/N - Thank you all so much for your support! It still amazes me that I can get back into writing after so many years and still have people interested in reading my stories! It is you all, the fans of this and all of my other works, that keep the ideas flowing and the keyboard typing. I know this chapter is a tad short, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. I'll see you all in Chapter 3!

XOiHeaRTMiLoOX


End file.
